A state-of-the-art interactive 3-D Graphics Facility is sought for use primarily by six major user groups with active ongoing biomedical research programs supported by nine NIH-funded grants. No comparable facility is currently available to these research programs. The research programs relate to molecular structure, cardiac myofiber pathways, transparency of the lens, structure of thalamic neurons, structure of the retine and the application of stereology to cell biology. The research projects described in this application have developed to the point that the attainment of their objectives is dependent on the availability of the sophisticated 3-D computer graphics facility requested in this application. The graphics facility will complement other up-to-date research facilities currently available to these workers.